Helping each other out (Having Sex)
by Em.Celle
Summary: It looks like sex when they're having it. It smells like sex in the rooms when they're done having in. Either one or Both of them walk like tey've just had sex when they're done. So yeah, Bo's pretty sure they're having sex.
1. Chapter 1

Bo doesn't know how it started.

Honest.

One day the blond was just a drop dead gorgeous health ininspector who came to inspect her granfather's bar whenever it striked her fancy.

And the next she was the drop dead gorgeous health insepctor who came to inspect her grandfather's bar and have absolutely mind blowing sex with Bo whenever it striked her fancy.

There was no form or plan as to how it happened, it just did.

"God, I think you broke me."

Bo says while putting on her jeans.

The blond just smirks and keeps on washing her hands.

They have sex on literally every available surface that Lauren deems fit to have sex on.

Tricks desk.

Bo's desk.

The store room floor.

against the bathroom wall.

In the washroom stall.

One night, no lie, they had it on the bar counter on top of money.

It had been Bo's dream since reading some book who's name she can't remember.

she felt an odd mixture of embarassment and guilt when giving back change the next day.

"I didn't hear you complain when I was giving you mutiple orgasms."

She says smugly hile wiping off her hands.

She always washes her hands after they're done.

_I'm not walking around with your body fluids on my fingers._

Bo should probably have been ofended when she'd said that but the woman was sohot and had just given her like one hundred million orgasms.

Bo didn't really care for much at that moment.

"Don't be smug."

She adjusts her clothes. She won't wash her hands, she never does, she likes the way Lauren smells, so she tries to keep it for as long as she can.

"I think I've earned the right to be." The blond says combing her fingers through her hair and just like that, she looks bloody perfect.

Sometimes Bo finds it unfair how one person can be so incredibly gorgeous.

Doesn't she know it makes it hard for other people to think clearly when she looks the way she does?

When she's done looking like perfection personified she picks her bag and makes as if to walk out of the room but Bo grabs her wrist.

She looks at Bo's hand on her, then looks at Bo, her brow arched in question.

"You said you'll give me an answer today."

Bo says feeling almost shy.

"Answer to what?"

Her eyes are laughing, Bo knows she's toying with her.

She finds that she is turned on.

The fuck is wrong with her though?

She shakes her head slightly like that's the cure for arousal or something.

"Don't play dumb, Lauren. It doesn't become you."

Now she chuckles, "we already talked about this, Bo. This is purely two people helping each other out."

Lauren refuses to call what they're having sex.

It frustrates Bo to no end.

Seriously,it looks like sex when they're having it, it smells like sex in any room they have it in, either one or both of them walk like people who've had sex after they're done.

So if you ask Bo, it's freaking sex that they're having.

Have been having for months now.

"I want more."

It's not the first, second or even fifth time she's said that.

She decided she wanted more after like, the second time. Because if you've seen Lauren, or had a conversation with her, you'd know that it won't take long before someone claims her as their own.

And Bo will be damned to hell if that someone isn't her.

She hasn't even as much as looked at another person since she and Lauren started helping each other out.

(Having Sex)

And that's really saying something because Bo wasn't really known for her lack of libido. Or people to sate it for that matter.

The blond keeps shooting Bo down for some reason.

Some reason Bo cannot figure out.

Cause, it's not like she's being vain or anything, but Bo knows that she's really fucking hot.

And she's funny as hell, even Kenzi says so and Kenz is like the queen of funny so her opinion is solid.

Most importantly though, she loves the woman.

Even a blind man can see it.

No really, that's not a figure of speech or a phrase or anything, there's a legit blind man who sits outside the bar who always asks Bo _how goes it with your lady_ _love?_

So Bo doesn't get why the woman keeps shooting her down every single time.

She also doesn't get why the woman is yet to uderstand that Bo is just going to ask until she says yes.

No one is going to marry Lauren Lewis but her, she's pretty certain it's even written in some holy book.

"I can't give you that, Bo. We've talked about this." She sounds sad.

Actually Bo doesn't remember them talking about it any further than Lauren turning her down and saying they've talked about it.

Her future wife thinks she's so smart sometimes.

"Then let's go eat sometime."

"What?"

"You eat, I eat. So we can eat at the same place at the same time. Maybe hold converstation while we're at it," she shrugged, "maybe not. What do you say?"

She looked hopeful.

"Are you asking me out?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"Depends, are ou saying yes?"

"Depends," Lauren was smiling with her whole being now, "are you asking me out?"

Bo laughed and rubbed her thumb on the wrist she was yet to let go off, "let's see how eating at the same time goes. Then I'll think of asking you out."

"Seven. I can be free Friday at seven. If you're free too then-"

"Friday at seven, got it."

She brought the hand she was holding to her lips and kissed it, "I'll see you then."

And for the first time since they'd started helping each other out (having sex) Bo Dennis walked out of a room before Lauren Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

AN1;Thank so very much you for all the support. Reading your reviews makes me really happy I decided to try writting for this fandom.

AN2;Usually, I have a plan for like the first fifteen or so chapters of my stories. I go through them in my head and keep adding and removing things until I'm satisfied that I know exactly where I want to go with it. But not with this one.

My mind only had the first chapter of it because it was meant to be a one shot.

So maybe, I don't know, this chapter might not be that good, or even good at all. I'm still trying to get my mind into the story.

Sorry in advance to those who will hate it.

* * *

><p>Bo isn't the planning ahead of time kinda person.<p>

She likes to live in the moment, enjoy what life has to give without limiting herself.

In fact, other than marrying the hell out of Lauren Lewis and spending the rest of eternity having out of this world sex with her, she hasn't really planned for much.

She finds planning ahead to be restrictive.

And if there's one thing Bo Dennis doesn't do, it's restrictions.

Unless of course it involves Lauren restricting her from moving as she brings her to orgasm after orgasm in which case, she _loves_ restrictions.

Also, she's starting to think she's a freaking sex addict, it can't be normal to think about ravanging someone as constantly as she thinks about ravaging Lauren.

Maybe she should talk to someone about it, like a professional or something.

Or you know, Kenzi.

Because talking to a shrink and talking to Kenzi is pretty much the same thing, just that one costs you a whole lot less money.

Not now though, now she needs to find a dress that shows enough cleavage and legs without being slutty.

Because for all her hate of planning ahead, she cannot help but want to be as ready as possible as soon as possible for Friday night.

She's palnning on showing Lauren Lewis just what she'll be saying yes to if she accepts to be Bo Dennis's in every way.

"Dude,why does it look like your closet hurled in here?"

She hears Kenzi say but she doesn't stop her work.

She's on a freaking mission to find a sexy yet not slutty dress and if she doesn't own one she's going to go buy one.

"Bo?" Kenzi tries calling when her first question goes unanswered, "Yo Boster, come out of there, the Doc just arrived."

That brings Bo out of the closet faster than possible, "Lauren? Lauren's here?"

"So you could hear me, yet you chose to ignore me. Not cool BoBo."

Kenzi says with a pout.

Bo glares at her because, who the fuck lies to people that the love of their life is around when they look like utter shit? Doesn't she know such scares can cause heart attacks?

It's been scientifically proven and shit.

"I'm busy, Kenz."

Bo loves her little sister to bits and pieces, she does.

It's kind of hard not to love Kenzi, she's just so _Kenzi._

But right now she wishes she could go be Kenzi somewhere else, just until she finds the perfect dress to wear on Friday.

"I can see that," Kenzi looks around the room curiously, "what is it you're busy doing again? Other than making the room look like a bunch of females having been having an orgy in it of course."

Bo sighs, "I'm trying to find the perfect dress to wear."

Kenzi looks confused, "why, you going somewhere?"

"Not for today, for Friday. I have that date with Lauren, remember?"

Bo tells Kenzi everything, they're more than just sisters, they're the best of friends.

Kenzi just looks at her for a moment, her blue eyes wide and surprised, "Bo, today is like, Sunday."

"Yeah, so?" Bo asks with a shrug.

"The date which isn't a date is on Friday, that's almost a week away."

"I like being ready."

"Yo hate being ready." Kenzi counters.

"Not this time. I'm going to be working the whole week and I won't have time to choose the perfect thing to wear by Friday if I don't do it now and I just can't have that. This is my chance, Kenz. I've been waiting for months for her to give me a shot and now she finally is, I can't mess up."

Kenzi shakes her head, "you've got it so bad. It's kinda disgusting." she makes a disgusted face for emphasis and Bo hits her with the dress closest to her.

"Shut up. And I need you to be nicer to her the next time you see her. It's really important to me. _She's_ really important to me?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like her so much, I get she's hot as hell but...I just cannot see any appeal beyond that."

Bo sighs and sits next to Kenzi on the bed, it's about time she and Kenzi had this conversation if the brunette is going to have Lauren in her life.

Which she definitely is.

"I know you can't understand or see it because she wears this really cold exterior for the world, but she's the gentlest, most caring person in the world, Kenz. She has this way of making me feel completely safe just by holding me and sometimes...sometimes she smiles at me and I literally forget how to breathe. And she has a the most amazing sense of humor. She makes me laugh so hard, so often and I just- I'm so grateful that I'm the person she allows to see this side of her. To see how effortlessly perfect she is and I want to be that person for a really long time. I don't like her so much, Kenzi. I love her completely. I just need to make her see that."

Kenzi has a small smile on her face by the time her big sister is done, "I'm really proud and happy for you BoBo."

Bo smiles back, "thanks." She pats her sister's knee, "now come help me find the perfect dress."

...

She walks into the bar promptly at six thirty, just like she told Bo she would.

She's wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt and she still manages to look so devastatingly perfect that Bo forgets for a moment that she was wiping the counter.

She smiles as she approaches the brunette, "Hi."

Bo smiles back, brilliantly although her body is being wrecked by nerves, " you look- you look amazing."

Lauren smiles that smile that makes Bo forget the simple action of breathing, "thank you." She sits on one of the stools, "I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing, I'm sure it's going to be something I'll immediately want to rip off of you."

She says it so casually, while her fingers make circles on the counter top and her eyes sparkle with mischief and so much promise. Bo finds she's also forgetting how to stand.

"I'm going to go change then we'll be off, okay."

She has to get out of there before she forgets they're in public and proceeds to rip Lauren's clothes off.

Lauren seems to know this too, she bites her lips and nods."I'll order a drink as I wait."

Bo nods back, "you do that."

...

"So where are we going?"

Bo asks feeling warm all over because Lauren hasn't stopped stealing glances of her since she saw her in the little black dress she and Kenzi decided would be great for the evening.

"Anywhere."

Lauren answers, rubbing her thumb around the back of Bo's palm.

That's another thing that's making Bo feel warm inside.

She's pretty certain Lauren can tell she's nervous and is trying to calm her down a little.

"Anywhere? What do you mean by anywhere?"

Bo has planned for this for a week.

She has borrowed money from Trick, Kenzi, and has asked for early pay.

She wants this night to be extremley special.

She wants it to be so special that Lauren won't be able to help but want to have more of them.

"In or to any place." Lauren states.

"What?"

She turns to Bo and smiles, "that's the definition of anywhere."

Bo shakes her head and brings the back of the blond's hand to kiss it, "anywhere it is then."

...

Anywhere turns out to be a fast food joint which surprises Bo because she never pegged Lauren for one to eat fast food.

"Don't look so surprised," Lauren says with a chuckle after they order burgers and fries and water for Lauren and Cola for Bo, "I do eat junk food once in a while."

"You're full of surprises Lauren Lewis."

Lauren arches a brow, "do you like it, that I'm full of surprises I mean."

"It's one of my favorite things about you."

Bo says earning herself a shy smile.

"Thank you." She stays silent for a moment, "have I told you you look absolutely breath taking in that dress?"

Cue the warm feeling coursing from Bo's head to her toes, "once or twice."

"Well for the third time, you look amazing."

...

Their date which isn't really a date is so effortless that Bo wonders why Lauren ever turned her down.

"Did you enjoy eating together at the same time at the same place while holding conversation?"

Bo asks as they walk aimlessly.

Lauren said she wanted to walk and Bo didn't want the night to end yet so here they are.

"Very much. Thank you for bringing me out."

"Do you think," Bo kicks a small stone while decieding how exactly to ask, "do you think you might want to do it again sometime?"

Lauren doesn't answer immediately, Bo thinks they can both hear her heart beat.

She sure as hell can.

"Why do you want to define us so bad?" Lauren asks finally.

Bo shrugs.

"I mean, what we have is good, right?" Lauren continues. "It's easy and fun and not in any way complicated. Why would you want to change that?"

"I don't want to change it." Bo tucks her hands in her trench coat pockets, "I want to make it more."

"Why?"

Bo stops and looks at the woman,"because you're amazing. Because being with you makes me happy. Because I would love it so much, if I got to call you mine and you got to call me yours."

"Bo-"

"You don't have to say anything right away. You just have to know that that's how I feel and I don't think I'm ever going to stop feeling the way I do. I don't even want to."

Lauren bites her lip and stares at Bo, her own eyes unreadable,"do you want to to back to my place and, you know-" she shrugs at the end.

It's the first time she's ever asked, It's also the first time she's ever been shy about anything sex related.

Bo smiles at her, she's going to marry this woman. She's certain of it.

"-help each other out?"She asks with a teasing grin.

Lauren brings her lips to Bo's ear, her breath tingling and arousing at the same time, "I meant have sex but, your version works too."


	3. Chapter 3

AN; So I finally know exactly where I want to take this story and that is all thanks to you and your awesome reviews so, thank you.

I do not own lost girl.

* * *

><p>Bo is nervous.<p>

And not just nervous, very _very_ nervous.

It hadn't dawned on her until they got out of the taxi and were standing in front of Lauren's apartment building just what a big fucking deal this is.

She's going to be in Lauren's house.

In her space.

In her _bed._

It just, it feels like something she has been waiting for for so long and now that she has it, she doesn't know if she's ready for it.

She's so scared of doing or saying the wrong thing and ruining everything and she just she cannot afford that right now, or ever for that matter.

Losing Lauren is something she just _cannot_ afford.

"Hey," a soft voice pulls her from her thoughts, "are you okay?" Lauren asks gently.

Bo finds that she can only nod because words just won't come to her at that moment.

Standing under a street light with her golden hair shinning and her brown eyes soft and twinkling at the same time, Lauren Lewis has to be the most perfect thing Bo has ever seen in her life.

And the brunette has to just take a moment and look at her, take her in.

One day, one day everyone in the world is going to know that this woman is hers.

...

Just as she expected it to be, Lauren's house is immaculate and perfect.

Everything that isn't white is either blue or green and the whole place smells like cleanliness and cocoanuts and it looks like somewhere you'd want to bring your important friends to.

Bo smiles as she removes her coat, "I like your place." It's the first sentence she's uttered since they left the taxi.

Lauren smiles back as she hangs their coats, "thank you. Please have a seat," she points to the couch then looks around like she too is a visitor there, "would you like some wine? I think I have wine here somewhere."

That's when Bo realizes that Lauren is nervous too. She finds it ridiculously cute and it helps a lot in calming some of her own nerves.

She nods while trying not to smile, "wine would be nice, thanks."

Lauren nods and rushes to what Bo assumes is the kitchen leaving the brunette to look around the house.

There isn't that much to look at though, the walls are bare except for a picture of some old guy who Bo knows is a scientist, she just cannot tell which one.

Before she can frustrate herself any longer with trying to remember the name of the scientist, Lauren comes back with two glasses of wine and a bottle.

She has a soft look on her face and Bo gets up to help her with the glasses before sitting back down.

"Thank you." She says sitting next to the brunette and handing her one of the glasses that for some reason Bo saw fit to place on the table.

She takes one herself and gets comfortable on the couch.

She places one of her feet on the couch, then places one of her elbows on the armrest and rests her head on her hand, digging her fingers into her blond hair and making herself look impossibly sexy.

Bo's nerves come back full blast accompanied by a shit load of arousal and the brunette takes a huge gulp of her wine, almost drowning half her glass, when she notices that that has done nothing but make Lauren look even more sexy, if that's even possible, she drowns the rest of the wine in the glass.

Lauren looks at her innocently, like she isn't the very reason Bo is being blinded by fucking arousal right now, "are you okay?" She sounds genuinely concerned.

Bo nods, "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

There's no use hiding it.

"Why?" she asks gently, but there's something other than just concern that's showing in her brown eyes now.

Something dangerously exciting.

"Uh¬" Bo shifts back a little.

If Lauren Lewis doesn't stop looking sexier by the second she's honest to god going to fucking jump her bones. No lie.

"Maybe I can help," she shifts closer to the Bo, "with the nerves, I mean."

Bo gulps, her throat suddenly dry.

God, why did no one ever tell her she has absolutely _no_ fucking game!

"Yeah," she nods. "That would be nice."

That would be nice? Of all the dumb shit that could come out of her mouth!

Lauren gives out a throaty laugh and takes Bo's glass then places both it and her's on the table.

All the while Bo just sits there, trying her best to make sure she keeps breathing like a normal person.

Lauren stands up, "come," she extends her hand, "let me give you the grand tour."

...

Turns out _let me give you the grand tour_ is code for_ take my hand as I lead you around my house while swinging my hips and causing you to nearly die from too much arousal_ .

Not that Bo minds though, it would be a pretty neat way to go.

"And this, " Lauren says with an exaggerated flair while opening a door with the hand that isn't grasping Bo's own, "is my bedroom."

At the end of the sentence, Bo hears her voice loose some of it's sureness and it helps a lot, just like it did before, to know she's not the only nervous one in the room.

"It's," she takes a step inside, pulling Lauren with her, "it's amazing."

It's actually nothing special.

Just a room, with a bed and a closet and dim lights and an alarm clock, nothing much really.

But to Bo, it's a lot.

After moths of begging for the woman to just give her one chance, she's here now.

In her house, in her room.

it feels like she's being trusted with something big.

She turns to Lauren with a soft smile of her own, "it's amazing," she says again.

...

They've never been slow before.

There's never been time for it.

Their actions have always been hurried, needy and sometimes, a little desperate.

Not tonight.

Tonight Bo takes her time and Lauren lets her.

She unbuttons the shirt, one button at a time, placing kisses on perfect skin as she does so just because she can.

Lauren's breath hitches with every kiss and Bo smiles as she continues with her task.

She finally finishes with the shirt and Lauren helps her pull it off.

She turns around,"unzip me?" It's a request.

Lauren unzips the dress like someone who's unwrapping a present, slowly and with extreme care.

Bo feels a soft finger tracing her spine, she shivers and shivers even more when a kiss is placed on her shoulder and the dress is left to slide off of her, "God, you're beautiful."Lauren whispers reverently.

Bo turns back around and crashes her lips into the blond's.

She's never felt like this before. Ever.

It's like she's on the precipice of something life changing.

Like every part of her knows something extremely important is going to happen to her in the coming minutes.

She feels like she's coming completely unraveled and being pieced together at the same time.

She feels completely alive.

...

"Bo," Lauren calls softly a little after midnight.

They've gone for more than four rounds and they're more than a little exhausted.

And Bo is more than just happy.

She's pretty sure what happened tonight was more than just sex.

She's pretty sure Lauren knows it too.

"Hmmm?" She responds softly, playing with lose strands of blond hair.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know."

_Pillow talk._

They're having pillow talk.

God, Bo could just die of happiness right now.

"Uh," she moves her hand from the blond's hair and starts running her fingers up and down toned arms, "I was raised in an orphanage."

Lauren doesn't say anything, Bo feels a kiss on her chest though so she goes on.

"It's where I met Kenzie actually. She was so small when they brought her in. I think she was seven or eight. She stole a watch the very first day she was there," she chuckles at the memory, "Roy Royce. That was the name of the kid who's watch she stole. He was huge for his age and Kenz was so tiny, even for a seven year old. He kept telling her to give it back and she insisted she hadn't taken it. But his buddies were saying they had seen her take it so Roy was just going to beat her until she gave it back. I stopped him, told him to pick on someone his own size and since he was deathly afraid of me cause I knew stuff about him he didn't want out, he let her be. Kenzi stuck to me like glue from that day. And when my grandfather finally traced me and decided to take me home with him, I told him I'm not going anywhere without her. So he adopted her and now she's my sister or," she halts her motion on Lauren's arm for a second,"aunt or whatever."

"You're amazing." She tells Bo and kisses her under her chin, then her cheek, then gives her a full kiss on the lips, "really amazing."

Bo smiles softly at her, "now you tell me something about you that I don't know." she says because she wants to know but also to hide her blush.

"I studied photography in Paris for a year." She says.

Bo grins, "really?" She didn't peg Lauren for the artsy type in any way.

Lauren nods and resumes her place on Bo's chest.

"Yes. And I lived in a little studio apartment and took pictures of the city anytime I was free. It was one of the most amazing times in my life. I loved taking photos, the world looks so much clearer when you see it behind a lens."

"Why'd you stop?"

Lauren doesn't answer immediately and Bo thinks maybe she asked the wrong question.

But before she can apologize, the blond answers, "I love science more."

...

When she wakes in the morning, Bo is all alone in the huge queen sized bed, but before she can start having any doubts, she sees a robe laid out on the foot of the bed with a cursive _for you_ written on a note that lies on top of it.

Bo sighs happily as she puts on the robe; everything Lauren does is beautiful.

She wonders if they're going to speak about what happened last night.

It won't matter if Lauren doesn't want to, Bo doesn't need to talk about it.

She just needs for it to keep happening.

Forever if possible.

She finds her way to the bathroom and freshens up then heads to the kitchen where she finds Lauren, in yesterday night's shirt, making breakfast.

And if Bo thought that she was more than happy last night it doesn't even compare to what she's feeling right now.

As if sensing her presence, Lauren looks up and smiles "you're up."

She says while beating the eggs.

Bo grins and makes her way into the kitchen, "you're cooking."

Lauren nods and pours the eggs into a pan, "I hope you like eggs."

Bo stops and scrunches her nose, "actually..."

Lauren's head snaps up, the brunette breaks into a grin, "I love eggs."

Lauren pouts, "that wasn't funny."

"It was a little funny." Bo chuckles kissing the pouty lips. Lauren is still pouting when she pulls away so she kisses her again and again and another time just because she can.

The blond laughs after the third kiss and Bo grins.

Honestly if she were any happier right now...

"Help me set the table?" She requests politely.

"Of course," and as Bo moves around the kitchen, with Lauren directing her to where everything is, she just know this is what the rest of her life is going to be like.

she just _knows_ it.


	4. Chapter 4

_I feel like I can not say enough thank yous to all of you for being so kind. You really do know how to inflate a girl's ego._

_This chapter especially is a thank you to the **Anon** who reviews each of my stories. I hope you like it._

_I do not own lost girl._

* * *

><p>Bo smiles as she feels someone place soft kisses on her cheeks.<p>

She absolutely loves waking up like this.

It has been a month and ten days since she and Lauren did more than just have sex and it has happened quite a few times after that.

They still never talk about it and she still doesn't mind because once a week, every week she gets to see Lauren Lewis completely unravel under her, she gets to actually see as she becomes more beautiful by the second, she gets to feel what it feels like to be so completely taken by a person that you don't think you'll ever be the same again.

And as long as that keeps happening, Bo doesn't care for much else.

"Bo," Lauren's voice sounds fond and amused, her breath which is so close to Bo' face smells minty and fresh.

The brunette smiles even wider.

"You have to wake up." Her voice sounds like she's holding back a chuckle. She places another kiss on Bo's cheek, "come on."

Bo rolls so that she's now lying on her back and opens her eyes lazily to find smiling brown eyes looking at her.

"Finally." Lauren says softly.

"Morning," Bo's voice sounds raspy and still laced with sleep.

"Afternoon, actually." Lauren says, "it's ten past twelve."

Bo just smiles lazily and stretches a bit, she loves Lauren's bed.

It's big and warm and it's always covered in expensive sheets that smell just like the blond,"well, you wore me out last night."

This is true. One hundred percent so.

After their second or third time doing the sex but not really sex dance, Lauren changed the rules of the game.

Now it isn't just bringing each other to a million mind blowing orgasms, it is bringing each other to a million mind blowing orgasms in a million mind blowing ways.

Bo is sore in parts of her body who's existence she previously hadn't even been aware of.

Lauren arches a questioning brow, "I wore you out?"

Bo gives a smug little smirk at that, what can she say, she just gives as good as she gets.

Lauren laughs and shakes her head,then she seems to remember something and her smile falters.

"Uh," she says holding up Bo's phone that the brunette hadn't even noticed she was carrying,"Kenzi called. I hope you don't mind that I picked up but¬"

Bo smiles fondly. Sometimes Lauren can be so adorably polite.

"I don't mind," she cuts off the blond's apology and takes her free hand and laces their fingers.

Mainly because she wants to assure her but also because she just feels like it. She likes how their hands just naturally fit into each others.

It makes her happy.

And that makes her feel silly because who the fuck gets happy over such tiny things?

"What did she want?" She starts rubbing Lauren's finger with her thumb and looks up when more seconds than necessary had pass before her question is answered. She finds Lauren staring at their entwined fingers with a look she cant read.

"Lauren," she calls to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. She said to tell you to hurry home before your birthday breakfast gets cold. You didn't tell me your birthday's today." The sad look is back in her eyes.

Bo feels like kicking herself.

She had meant to tell her.

Honest, she had.

But they hadn't talked for almost four days before last night and when she'd seen her in that blue lingerie that she had opened the door in well, Bo's mind just went completely blank.

Honest to all that is holy she couldn't even have told you her name in that moment if you'd asked her.

"I'm sorry." She says sincerely.

Lauren gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "it's okay." She gives her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips, pulls back a little then decides to give her another, less chaste one but just as sweet, "happy birthday." She says when she pulls back.

Bo holds on to her hand when she goes to stand up. Lauren looks at her curiously.

"Do you, " crap, now she's feeling shy, "would you like to come with? It's nothing big really. Just me and Kenzi and Trick and a whole lot of pancakes,bacon, eggs and orange juice."

Lauren bites her lip, she seems apprehensive but there's that little twinkle in her eyes that always comes when she's excited or happy about something.

"Are you sure? It sounds like a family affair." She says finally.

Bo nods, then realizes how stupid that looks and decides to use her words, "Yes. Of course I'm sure."

She wants to add that Lauren _is_ family.

But she doesn't want to scare the blond away so she bites her tongue and smiles instead.

...

Lauren does this thing where she laces her fingers together and does circling motions with her thumbs whenever she gets really nervous.

She's been doing it non stop since they left her house for Bo's.

"It's going to be fine, Lauren." Bo says softly after she parks in front of her house.

She's trying to be as reassuring as she possibly can. It's going to be her life's job, calming Lauren's fears, you know being her wife and all.

And she needs to make sure she's bloody good at it.

"Just don't, under any circumstances, point out that Kenzi's pancakes aren't round. She's convinced that they are and saying any different is waging war."

Lauren laughs a little at that, Bo feels ridiculously proud of herself.

"Okay," the blond says after a second and takes a deep breath,picks the brownies that she insisted on baking before they left the house and turns her determined eyes to Bo, "I'm ready."

...

"Bo Bo," Kenzi opens the door with a happy smile which falters when she sees Lauren, "you brought company."

"Yep," Bo says leading Lauren into the house.

Kenzi has been trying with the whole be nicer to Lauren deal, even Bo has to acknowledge that.

Every time she and the blond have been in close proximity these past few weeks the young brunette has been nothing but nice.

It's just that Bo's Birthday Breakfast is a tradition carried out by Bo, Trick and Kenzi. And Kenzi doesn't like anything messing with tradition.

Already the blond is responsible for Bo being hours late for her breakfast, she isn't really in Kenzi's good books at the moment.

The blond turns back towards Kenzi, "where should I place these?"

Kenzi eyes her with curiosity, "what are they?"

"Brownies."

Blue eyes instantly light up.

"You just give me those and I'll take care of them," she says her voice sounding oddly southern and extremely happy, " you're our guest, we don' want you tiring your pretty self." She shoots Bo a glare, "don't just stand there, set another place on the table for the guest." Then she walks away, murmuring sweet words to the brownies.

Bo looks at Lauren, sees a smug and cheeky smirk playing on her lips and bursts out laughing, "you planned that, didn't you? You totally knew she'd fall for the brownies.

Lauren just shrugs innocently, her eyes shinning.

Bo falls a little more in love.

...

The breakfast is a success.

Kenzi glares at anyone who even dares look at the brownies, Lauren stuns Trick by dropping her work image and donning one of someone completely interested and knowledgeable in all things that Trick things are important.

Irish history and myths.

The old man talks endlessly about Valkyries and Succubus and other things that Bo cannot even pronounce.

Lauren nods in all the right places, looking genuinely interested and sometimes she adds something to what Trick says making his eyes shine in appreciation.

Bo just stares in wonder at the woman she loves. Wondering if anyone else in the world has ever been so lucky to be in love with someone as brilliant as Lauren.

She doubts it.

Once Lauren catches her staring and she gives the brunette a warm, happy smile and mouths happy birthday.

Bo blushes.

She's pretty sure it's abnormal to feel as happy as she does.

...

It's almost six when Kenzi and Trick allow Bo to take Lauren home.

They've already played every birthday game known to man and watched two movies so they have nothing else to keep Lauren in their house with.

"Come back soon, okay. And if you bring more brownies with you that would be cool too."

Kenzi says as her goodbye.

Lauren just smiles.

"You can do no wrong in Kenzi's eyes now," Bo tells her as they're driving from her home, "you know that, right?"

"I sure hope so. Those were a lot of brownies."

Bo laughs and shakes her head, she still cannot believe someone outsmarted Kenzi.

"Do you have any other plans tonight?"

Lauren asks changing the subject.

The way the question is asked stirs something in Bo.

"No," she moistens her lips, "did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, but," Lauren looks a little shy, "we have to stop at the supermarket for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

Bo doesn't mind. Not at all.

...

She honestly isn't prepared for the feeling of _rightness_ shopping with Lauren evokes in her.

She's just pushing the trolley down the aisle, Lauren loading things into it and sometimes stopping to ask her opinion.

"I think Santa Lucia is best for pasta, right?"

Bo just nods.

She's not good at shopping, or cooking or any homey stuff really.

But if she spent the days of her life shopping with Lauren, discussing pasta choices, that would be pretty good too.

"Okay, now we need tomatoes." Lauren's voice pulls her from her mind.

"Six isn't too much, is it?"

"No,six is definitely not too much."

...

They share the load when they get to Lauren's apartment building and as Bo goes to put the things in the kitchen, Lauren goes to play some music.

Soon, the voice of an artist who Bo doesn't know but she wouldn't mind listening more of flows through the house.

Lauren's head pops into the kitchen, "I'm just gonna go change then I'll be right back. Want me to bring you something else to wear? Things might get messy."

Bo smiles gratefully, "yeah, that would be nice."

Lauren comes back wearing an over sized tee shirt with the face of an old scientist drawn at the front and carrying another in her hands.

She has hundreds of them. Bo finds that oddly fascinating.

The brunette rushes to the bathroom to change and as she's leaving she catches her reflection on the mirror and she stops to stare for a second.

She's honestly never seen herself so happy before.

...

They cook and drink wine and dance all over the kitchen.

Lauren knows almost every song on the album she's playing and after her second glass of wine she's singing along to almost each of them.

She even sings along to the ones in French.

The words rolling out of her tongue like melted chocolate and more than once Bo has to talk herself out of taking her right there on the kitchen floor.

It's the best kind of torture.

"Taste this," she brings a spoon with the sweet smelling stew she's been making for an hour now to Bo's lips.

"Perfect." the brunette says after tasting.

"Sure?" she asks and Bo kisses her.

One because her lips are close and just teasing the fuck out of Bo.

Two because it was a creative way of letting her taste the stew for herself.

Lauren's eyes look darker when they pull away.

"You're right," she says looking at Bo's lips, "it's perfect."

...

As Lauren is finishing up with the food, Bo sets the table.

She's almost done when she feels hands wrap around her waist from behind, "dance with me?"

It's a soft request with she grants without question.

The song playing is _La Vie en Rose_. Bo knows it, she's heard it before.

They dance slowly with wine coursing through their veins and the sweet smell of Lauren's stew filling the kitchen.

"This has been the best birthday ever." Bo says honestly.

Lauren looks at her, mirth in her eyes, "what do you mean _has been_. The night has just begun."

Never before has Bo heard a sentence hold so much promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_Five more chapters to go._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. Especially for reviewing, I love reading what you have to say._

_And I think you'll notice that I was contemplating writing smut in this chapter because someone once said they'd want to see 'more' in terms of what happens behind closed doors. but then kind of chickened out because I am horrible at it._

_Someone really should teach me how it's written. Seriously._

_I hope you enjoy anyway._

* * *

><p>Of all the things to wish for right now, Bo is finds she's wishing she had on sexy underwear.<p>

Because judging by the way Lauren led her into the room, and how she is practically devouring her neck right now, it's definitely going to be a night for sexy underwear.

At least she shaved her legs though.

Shaved legs are always a plus.

"I have a surprise for you."

Lauren says, taking a break from the brunette's neck.

"You-"Bo already feels the absence of Lauren's lips on her skin, "you do?"

"Mhmm," the blond nods, biting her lower lip, "I'm going to need to blind fold you first."

Bo is a little hesitant now; she's not the biggest fan of things she cannot see.

Lauren notices her hesitation and pouts, looking ridiculously cute "please."

The brunette sighs, "Fine."

Kenzi's right. She's freaking pathetic.

Lauren's smile is brilliant and Bo finds that she doesn't care how pathetic she is.

Not as long as she's the one who makes Lauren smile like that.

She doesn't care one bit.

…

Okay, maybe she does care a tiny little bit.

It's been five minutes since Lauren blind folded her and Bo is getting a bit freaked out.

What? She really doesn't like darkness.

She hears the door open.

"Lauren?"

She calls out.

"You can take the blind fold off now."

The blond sounds nervous.

Bo takes the thing off hastily and her jaw almost hits the mattress when she sees the vision before her.

Lauren is wearing what has to be _the_ hottest lingerie Bo has ever seen coupled with what must be six inch heels that make her already never ending legs seem to go on till next week.

"Happy birthday."

The blond sounds shy, Bo manages a smile at that.

She doesn't know how Lauren can manage to sound so shy while looking so sexy.

All she knows is the blonde's shyness gives her a tiny bit of courage and her already dark eyes turns predatory.

"Is that for me?"

They both know Bo means the way Lauren is dressed.

Lauren nods, her shyness still showing, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" a sexy smirk finds its way to her lips, "Lauren, I love it."

And she proceeds to show her just how much.

….

There's not that many things in the world that Bo can say she's great at.

I mean, yeah, she can mix any drink your mind can come up with and she's pretty darn good at scrabble, but that's about it.

Well, that is if you don't count the fact that she can work Lauren's body like no one's business.

She knows exactly where to touch and exactly how to touch to make Lauren scream her lungs out.

She knows that kissing right under the blonde's ears drives the woman wild.

She knows whispering her intention in Lauren's ears makes her wetter than the ocean.

And tonight, she is planning on using all that knowledge to her advantage.

It's her birthday after all.

…

"Bo," Lauren's voice sounds whiny as Bo keeps all her attention on the long elegant neck.

"Yeah baby."

The pet name slips out unintentionally and for a single second Bo is about to panic.

They've never used pet names before and she would hate to ruin their night because of a stupid slip up.

But if Lauren is bothered by the term of endearment, she's doesn't show it because her hands which have been rubbing Bo's naked back all through their make out session haven't stopped their movement.

"If you'll just keep teasing me, I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

Bo knows a challenge when she hears one, and Lauren just challenged her.

"Are you challenging me?"

She asks just for confirmation purposes.

Lauren has a smile playing on her lips now, "depends, are you just going to tease me all night?"

Bo's index finger goes between the blonde's breasts and traces the finger downwards to the blonde's toned stomach, making Lauren's breath hitch.

Bo chuckles huskily and licks the spot where her finger was.n

Lauren's eyes turn almost black with want.

"I am going to tease you for however long I want." The smile on her face is both sweet and predatory, "you're mine for the night, remember?"

…

Its way past midnight and hours after their sexual escapade –from which Lauren blacked out- when Bo starts feeling something.

A good something.

Her eyes open slowly as she savors the feeling, not wanting to get up too fast lest it's just a dream and she ruins it.

But as the ministrations continue on her body, she knows this isn't a dream. It feels way too good to be a dream.

She's just about to raise her head to see exactly what is happening when a palm lands on her stomach, halting her movements.

"You move, I stop."

Lauren's voice is full of warning.

Bo lies back down, biting her lip as Lauren gently blows on her wetness.

She didn't even know she was wet.

God! The things this woman does to her though.

"Please stop teasing me."

The blond raises her head, a smile on her lips, " oh how the tables have turned."

"Baby please."

That makes Lauren's eyes soften, "Just be patient," she gently kisses the brunette's abs; "I'll make it good. I promise."

Bo nods and grabs at the sheets as she feels Lauren's tongue working its magic on her, but still holding back.

"Does that feel good?"

"So good. So fucking good." She pants out.

"And it's only going to get better."

Bo doesn't doubt that for a second.

Lauren's hand goes to her stomach, it's soft and firm and for some reason, Bo finds that it grounds her. The blond's tongue on her is everything she wants it to be but at the same time it's not even close to everything she wants it to be and it's kind of maddening.

Her grip tightens even more on the covers and she bites her lip so hard she can taste blood, "baby- Lauren- I need,"

"Shh, I know what you need," the blond kisses her thigh gently, "I'm going to give it to you. Jus' be patient."

Bo nods then suddenly stops when she feels Lauren's tongue begin to gift her with long delicious strokes.

Slow, torturous, delicious strokes.

Her brain clouds and she honest to all fucking deities is in need of oxygen.

Then Lauren moans, she freaking _moans,_ and Bo can swear there and then that she is going to loose it.

Really.

She's either going to loose all her sanity or die from the amount of want that is cruising in her body right now.

Lauren suddenly stops and Bo's head jerks up.

"What? what's wrong, why'd you-" She feels a finger go into her and all her words are lost to her, her eyes roll back and she falls back on the bed.

"Tell me what you need."

"More," she manages to gasp out, "I need more."

And that is exactly what Lauren gives her.

...

She wakes up earlier than usual, feeling the good kind of sore and ridiculously happy.

Lauren, who lost her sexy clothing at some point during the night –or in the morning-, is still blissfully asleep.

Her head is on Bo's pillow and one of her legs in between the brunette's.

Bo smiles as her hand comes up to place stray strands of blonde hair behind Lauren's ears.

Sometimes it kind of amazes her just how much she loves this woman.

How intense and all powering the feeling is.

She knows in her mind that she'll have to tell her soon.

And she has to do it perfectly, romantically.

She doesn't want it to slip out like the pet name did.

Then her smile gets bigger when she remembers that she called Lauren Baby and the blond did not freak out. In fact, she acted like Bo has been calling her that since forever.

She kisses the sleeping woman's temple, "sleep well, baby. I'll be right back."

…

She gently untangles herself from the woman and goes to freshen up.

She gasps when she sees the number of hickeys on her neck, then she smiles and shakes her head.

"My girl friend is a freaking boss."

She mumbles out to herself, and then frowns a bit.

Are they dating?

Yeah, they've had more than just sex a couple of times now and Bo spends a whole lot of time in the blonde's apartment but they haven't really had the _conversation _yet.

And in all honesty, they don't have to.

Bo doesn't really need labels and all that.

She just needs Lauren.

That's more than enough for her.

…

She manages to find where everything is and make fix up a not so mediocre looking breakfast which she takes back to the bedroom.

Lauren, who is coincidentally just waking up smiles sleepily when she sees Bo carefully walking with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"You made me breakfast."

"In bed," Bo carefully places the tray on the bed and kisses Lauren's forehead, "I made you breakfast in bed."

"And it looks lovely," Lauren smiles pulling the covers to her chest, "thank you."

Bo pouts cutely, "I burned the toast though."

"I love burnt toast," the blond picks the most burnt of them all and takes a bite, "it's my favorite kind."

Bo watches her for a minute as she chews and then her face twists into a painful looking smile.

"That bad, huh?"

"No no," she shakes her head, "it's great."

Bo laughs and takes the toast from the blond, "you don't have to torture yourself baby."

"It's no torture though. I will gladly eat your burnt toast any day." Lauren says seriously, her brown eyes twinkling. "

"You're so romantic," Bo says placing a quick peck on the blonde's lips.

Lauren's eyes are solely on her when she pulls back.

"What?"

She suddenly feels self aware.

"Hey," the blond says casually.

Bo smiles at her adoringly. She really hopes they'll never come a time when Lauren Lewis stops making her fall even more in love than she ever thought possible.

"Hey."

"I'm really happy that I got to spend your birthday with you, thank you for that."

"Thank me? Baby, you're the one who made my day so special. I should be thanking you."

Lauren's smile is brilliant once more and Bo laughs out; "what?"

"Baby. I like it when you call me that."

"Oh yeah?" Lauren nods, "do you want to know what I like to hear you calling me?" Lauren nods again, "I don't know, but, "she smiles, "I have a plan. I'm going to make you scream my name, multiple times and when you say a name I like, we'll settle on it. Okay?" Lauren nods again.

It's going to be a good morning, Bo can feel it already.


	6. Chapter 6

_Did I ever mention that I love reading what you all have to say. Cause I really do._

_And since you're all so awesome, I decided to give you a quick update.  
><em>

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Kenzi, gamer extraordinaire frowns and pauses her important attack on robot hookers as her sister walks inside the house.<p>

_Humming._

"What's with you?"

She asks suspiciously as the older brunette, seemingly lost to the entire world, slumps ungracefully beside her on the love seat.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Nothing's _up_ with me, I'm just happy."

"Yeah right. You only ever wear your cat that caught the canary look when…" he eyes suddenly light up in realization, "oh my god. You just came from doing the horizontal tango with the Doc, didn't you?"

"What?" Bo tries looking serious but her smile just can't seem to get under control, "no, why would-"

"Bo."

Kenzi fixes her a stern glare and she sighs, happily.

"Yeah. Can you blame me though, she's just so-"

"Spare me the details."

Kenzi says placing her index fingers in her ears.

Bo rolls her eyes at Kenzi's dramatics and leans back on the seat.

Nothing can dampen her spirits this morning.

She just spent the most wonderful night with Lauren and the feeling she's been getting for months now that their relationship is evolving is now stronger than ever.

It's been a month since her birthday and they've spent a lot of quality time together, yesterday night being one of them.

She feels more than ready now to tell Lauren she loves her.

It's either that or it slips out like the pet name.

And she'd _really_ hate for that to happen.

"I need your help."

"Sure," Kenzi who has by now resumed her war on robot hookers says casually.

"I need you to loan me some money."

"No."

"Kenz…"

"No, seriously, you haven't even paid back the money I loaned you last time. In fact, you haven't even paid back the money I loaned you when I was twelve."

"You still remember that?" Bo's voice is full of amusement.

"Of course I still remember that! Money is money Bo Bo. What do you need the money for anyway?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kenzi prompts.

"It's for Lauren."

"Oh my God! Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Of course I do. I just- I want to tell her I love her and I want it to be special."

"So you're going to give her money?" The younger girl asks with an arched brow.

Bo sighs, "No. I'm going to buy her something special. Something that will make her _feel_ as loved as she makes me feel every single day. "

Kenzi looks at her sister like she's never seen her before, "when did you get so sappy."

"I'm not sappy," Bo punches her playfully, "I'm in love."

"Yeah yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night. And yes, I'll give you the money. But you'll owe me big time for this."

"You're the best Kenz."

"Tell me something I don't know."

…

It takes two days and a whole lot of phone calls for Bo to get exactly what she wants.

At some point during all of it, Kenzi gets so frustrated at Bo's choosiness that she threatens to stop helping her all together.

Bo pouts her way back into her good graces though and finally, they get the perfect gift.

Bo then texts Lauren to come over for dinner and spends the whole day cleaning the place.

"What, what are you doing?"

Kenzi looks at her bowl of popcorns, then at her sister, then back at her popcorns, "uh, eating popcorns?"

"And dropping some on the ground. Are you trying to attract ants?" Bo picks the single popcorn and drops it back in the bowl, making Kenzi frown,"Lauren hates ants."

"Seriously?" Kenzi deadpans

"Yes! And I love you, you know I do, but I'm going to need you to leave now."

"But I'm watching something!"

"It's in Chinese."

"That's the point of it all." Kenzi tells her like she's stupid.

"Kenz…"

"Fine, God!" Kenzi gets up and glares at her sister, "no sex on the couch. I eat there."

"Okay, no sex on the couch, got it."

"Or in the kitchen."

"But-"

"Bo!"

The older brunette laughs, "I was just kidding Kenz. We'll keep all the adult activities in the bedroom."

"You better."

…

Bo looks around one last time just to make sure everything is perfect.

This night has to go exactly as planned.

And if she's being honest, she's also trying to keep her mind from freaking out.

She's never really confessed her undying love for anyone.

She's kind of really really scared of messing it up.

Her internal freak out is cut short when she hears a knock on the door.

She takes in a huge breath and readies herself; it's time.

…

"You're late." Is the first thing she says.

Lauren's eyes look apologetic, "traffic was crazy. I got you the ice cream you like though."

Bo leans on the door and folds her arms. Trying not to smile at the mere sight of her…her Lauren.

"You think that's going to get you out of trouble?"

"Won't it?" The blond asks cutely and Bo gives in and smiles.

"Come here." She pulls the blond towards her and crashes their lips together.

Completely forgetting that they're standing where everyone can see them.

Or maybe not forgetting, just not giving a shit.

Not at all.

…

Lauren somehow manages to get them inside the house.

Bo doesn't know how and right now her mouth is way too busy to be asking any questions.

"Bo-"Lauren tries.

"Mmm?"

"Bo-"she tries again but at the same time she isn't really doing a thing to stop Bo, who has pinned to the wall, from kissing her.

"Yeah baby?"

"You promised me food."

"But this is so much better than food."

"I'm hungry."

"You can eat me," Bo resumes her make out session with Lauren's neck, "you can eat me any day."

That makes Lauren laugh and that in turn makes Bo smile into her kiss; she loves it when Lauren laughs.

"Sugar muffin-"

Bo halts her movements, "sugar muffin?" She's equal parts appalled and amused.

"Well," you've refused to accept all the nice pet names I came up with for you so yeah," she shrugs "sugar muffin."

"Baby, that's a horrible name."

"It's sweet."

"It's horrible! We can't be having sex and then have you shout, oh, sugar muffin. It just sounds wrong!"

Lauren laughs and Bo pouts, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry." She doesn't sound sorry.

Bo just rolls her eyes, "let's go eat."

…

For some reason, Bo thought it would be romantic if they had burgers and fries.

Like they did on their first date.

She doesn't really remember what that reason was though because right now, the idea just seems silly.

"Burgers," Lauren asks with an arched brow.

Bo scratches the back of her neck with the hand that isn't holding the blonde's.

"I thought it would-"

Her sentence is cut short when she feels a sweet lingering peck on her cheek.

"I love it."

Lauren says with the outmost sincerity.

…

They talk about their day all through dinner and Bo watches with fond amusement as Lauren drowns her fries in ketchup.

When she comments on it, Lauren sticks her tongue out at her and Bo bursts out laughing.

She feels light and free and so in love and she knows if she doesn't tell Lauren soon, it's going to slip out.

After dinner, Bo makes Lauren sit down on the couch and she nervously hands her her gift.

She stands before the blond, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another although she doesn't get why she's so nervous.

Judging by the way Lauren's eyes lit up when Bo mentioned a gift, she's going to like whatever is in there.

Hopefully.

"So," Bo asks when Lauren is finally holding the ridiculously expensive camera in her palms, "do you like it."

Lauren seems awestruck.

Bo is seconds away from being sick due to nerves.

"Baby-"

"I love it," she looks like she's going to cry, "thank you."

Bo leans down and kisses the woman she's in love with, "anything for you."

…

They decide to try it out.

Actually, Lauren decides to try it out and Bo can't say no because well; it's Lauren.

"A little more to the left." Lauren instructs.

Bo moves.

"Maybe move to the right."

"You just said to the left," she whines.

"Please," Lauren pouts.

Bo sighs and moves.

"Okay, maybe-"

"Baby, I love you but if you make me move one more-"Oh shit, so much for not slipping up.

Lauren lowers her camera.

"You- you love me?"

Well, there's no use denying it, "more than anything in the world."

"Bo-"

"And I know it's soon and all but you make me so damn happy, Lauren. And I-"

"Love you too."

Bo feels Lauren say the words more than she hears her say them.

She thinks she's going to die from an attack of shock and happiness there and then.

"Really?"

Lauren nods and walks to the brunette," so much. So, _so_ much."

Bo doesn't know whether she wants to laugh or cry at this moment, so she settles on cupping Lauren's cheek and looking her in the eyes, "We're going to have crazy I'm in love with you sex now, okay."

Lauren just bites her lip and that's all the permission Bo needs.


End file.
